Soul Crusher
The Soul Crusher is a non-elemental staff available for Natalie in . Description The Soul Crusher is a huge black metal scythe with an overly ornate head a series of chain links tied around the shaft of it. It has something of a gothic design. The Soul Crusher is a bizarre and highly unorthodox weapon that attempts to turn Natalie into a physical fighter/tank. It provides a preposterous boost to , the highest among staves, along with large bonuses to , and . While the HP bonus is not the highest, the boosts to Natalie's defences are only beaten by the also impractical Oak Staff. That said, this comes at the cost of significant losses in and , and the staff also has no whatsoever. This leaves Natalie without any boosts to her primary offensive stat, a huge bonus to the stat she literally has no skills for, and an impressive set of defensive stats that make her much more durable despite the Evade issues. Aside from the stats, the Soul Crusher provides no elemental boosts, though it has several interesting abilities that alleviate its issues somewhat. First of all, the Soul Crusher strengthens buffs and may summon a Steel Wraith, whose Stagger chance and Defence debuff help with a more supportive role. It also increases the chances of foes Surrendering, making weaker foes less of an issue in the first place. Finally, it can also inflict with its Weapon-elemental attacks, which can passively debuff enemy defences. Ultimately, this combination of stats and abilities makes it so that while Natalie will not be able to make proper use of her own stats, the Soul Crusher does allow her to assume a supporting role. That said, The Knife and the Kaladanda both have strong Attack as well as solid defenses (high Evade for The Knife and defensive stats for the Kaladanda) which, along with their own abilities, may make them more suitable than the Soul Crusher. For a general defensive weapon for Natalie, the Slime Staff is a far more reliable and much less gimmicky choice. The Soul Crusher provides resistance to both and , neither of which become immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest in Deathly Hollows after defeating Telperion. * * |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 15% |lvl5HP = 20% |lvl1ATK = 40%30% |lvl2ATK = 80%45% |lvl3ATK = 120%60% |lvl4ATK = 160%80% |lvl5ATK = 200%100% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |lvl1ACC = -20% |lvl2ACC = -20% |lvl3ACC = -20% |lvl4ACC = -20% |lvl5ACC = -20% |lvl1EVA = -20% |lvl2EVA = -20% |lvl3EVA = -20% |lvl4EVA = -20% |lvl5EVA = -20% |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 4x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 4x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 5x |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |Element = None |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 2 |item41 = Dark Rune |item41number = 2 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 2 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Steel Wraith |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Steel Wraith.png |item52number = 1 |item53 = Steel Plate |item53number = 2 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't inflict Curse. }} * * * |lvl1HP = 10% |lvl2HP = 15% |lvl3HP = 20% |lvl4HP = 25% |lvl5HP = 30% |lvl1ATK = 40% |lvl2ATK = 80% |lvl3ATK = 120% |lvl4ATK = 160% |lvl5ATK = 200% |lvl1MAG = -20% |lvl2MAG = -20% |lvl3MAG = -20% |lvl4MAG = -20% |lvl5MAG = -20% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |lvl1ACC = -20% |lvl2ACC = -20% |lvl3ACC = -20% |lvl4ACC = -20% |lvl5ACC = -20% |lvl1EVA = -20% |lvl2EVA = -20% |lvl3EVA = -20% |lvl4EVA = -20% |lvl5EVA = -20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Heavy+Light |res2num = long100 |Element = None |BonusSkillPower = 100 |BonusSkillChance = (20%) |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 2 |item41 = Dark Rune |item41number = 2 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 2 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 1 |item53 = Steel Plate |item53number = 6}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie